To Fight and Defend
by G'lek
Summary: When Ash starts having nightmares, a quest to save the world begins. But no matter how many help him, he alone must face the heart of the darkness, with only his soul mate by his side. Can Ash learn the that the only thing to fear is fear itself?
1. The Legend

**A Word From the Author**

Well, I'm back with a new story. My inspiration for this one is dual-fold. 1. Avril's song "Keep Holding On" from the Eragon Soundtrack and 2. Dragon Booster Episode 17: Faster then Fear. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**To Fight And Defend**

Chapter 1: The Legend

A Story By: G'lek

Just beyond the edge of our imagination lies the world of Pokemon. This world, filled with amazing creatures, is home to young trainer Ash Ketchum. Ash has the dream of becoming the world's best Pokemon Master. However, at the moment, Ash is having a much different dream.

"Where am I?" Ash wondered as he gazed upon the bleak landscape in front of him. The earth was rust red and scoured by dust storms. The few trees standing were mere skeletons of true trees, black branches twisted in strange shapes, clearly dead. A bright orange sun sat low in the blood red sky.

"Is this a dream? Or maybe it's a nightmare! ... Well, wherever I am, I need to get out. Pikachu?"

Ash looked around for his companion, but the little yellow Pokemon was nowhere to be found.

"Pikachu! Where are you!"

Ash searched the landscape for his friend, but instead of Pikachu, he found a different Pokemon.

"Darkrai! What are you doing here!"

"I should ask you that question. This is my dream."

"Your... dream?"

"Yes."

"Well... Nice dream. Now if you could just send me back?"

"You came here, I did not bring you."

"So you can't send me back?"

"You are here for a reason, clearly."

Before Ash could come up with a suitable response, the dream changed. Now there was a dark cloud hovering on the horizon. Ash stared, for the cloud was not so much black as it was without light. A perfect darkness.

"Darkrai?"

"The RiQue."

"The what?"

"Go to Goldenrod. Find Michael. He will explain all you need."

"Wha... wait, hold on!"

"Go now. You have much work and little time!"

"Ash!" Called a new voice, echoing as if over a great distance. It had a female tone to it.

"Ash, wake up!" A male voice called.

"Wha?" Ash sat straight up, hitting his head on the bunk above him before falling back while holding his head.

"Are you alright Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you were making quite the commotion." Brock said.

"I'm fine... Just a dream." Ash replied, unsure of what he just saw. It all seemed too real.

"Pika!"

"Hey Pikachu, did I wake you up?"

"Pi!" The yellow Pokemon replied, nodding vigorously.

"I'm sorry buddy. Guys, I think we need to head to Goldenrod."

"Oh, I've never been to Johto!" Dawn said.

"Ash, what's up?" Brock asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I need to find someone."

"Alright. I'm sure your mother would appreciate a visit while we're there."

* * *

><p>"Latias, wake up!" Bianca called, bringing the red and white Eon Pokemon back to the real world.<p>

"Laaaaa!" Latias cried, grabbing Bianca and burying her head into the young girl's shirt.

"It's okay, it's okay. That must have been some dream!"

Latias recalled the nightmare she had. The barren and dead landscape, the ominous cloud, and feeling of evil approaching, and the image of a certain young trainer facing the darkness alone. The dream made little sense, but somehow the Pokemon knew Ash was in danger, that something was happening that would threaten everything, that Ash Ketchum needed her.

Latias gave Bianca a loving nuzzle before delivering before taking her leave. She left through the hidden tunnel, navigating the waterways of Alto Mare towards the sea. At the edge, she paused to collect herself. She knew where she had to go. Rising above the water, the Dragon-Psychic Pokemon gathered her energy. When she released that energy, it propelled her with great speed in the direction of Ash. The pressure wave generated threw up twin plumes of water to either side of her.

* * *

><p>Ash looked around the small campsite he had setup with his friends. Travelling was hard. Almost every night since they had begun travelling back to Johto, Ash had been having nightmares. Most of the time his friends woke him up and he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming. The rest of the time, he didn't tell them what his dreams were. He didn't want to think about them himself.<p>

Everyone else was asleep. Ash sighed and walked a short way into the forest for some alone time. He felt bad for keeping his friends, even Pikachu, out of the loop. As he grew more tired, he also grew more irritable. He knew he was putting a strain on his friends with his mood. He needed someone he could talk to.

"That's all I want." He sighed to himself. "Someone to talk to."

_Like who?_ Asked a female voice. Ash was confused, because it sounded like the voice was in his head.

"Who's there?"

_An old friend._ Replied the voice, and Ash watched as a familiar red and white form floated down from the trees.

"Latias!"

_Hi Ash. Miss me?_ She asked playfully.

"Did I ever! And... wait a minute, I can hear you!"

_So?_

"So... You're a Pokemon, how can I understand you?"

_I don't understand either. All I know is that I'm talking and you're understanding._

"Oh... well, that's cool."

_You wanted someone to talk to. What's wrong Ash, you look terrible. Like you haven't-_

"Slept? I know. I keep having nightmares. About a-"

_Dead world, with a dark cloud on the horizon?_

"Yeah, how did you know?"

_I'm having the same dreams. Something bad is happening Ash._

"No kidding. I saw Darkrai in my dream. He told me to find a guy named Michael in Goldenrod City."

_That's where you're going now?_

"Yeah. I'm hoping he can help."

_Well, then I'm coming with you!_

"Wha? Wait, don't you have to protect the Soul Dew?"

_Bianca and her father can take care of it. This is more important. Ash, I think we need each other._

"Whaddya mean?"

_I mean... well... I'm not sure._ Latias replied, looking down like she was being scolded.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not expecting you to know. This Michael guy probably does. But how are you going to travel with me? I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to follow me like Pikachu does, you'd be a target to anyone looking for rare Pokemon."

_I'll travel in one of those._ Latias said, nudging a Pokeball attached to Ash's belt.

"Really?" Ash said, surprised. "You'd let yourself be caught?"

_I trust you Ash. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me._

"Okay. Wait, I have a question."

_Yes?_

"Was that you who gave me Bianca's picture on the dock?"

Latias didn't immediately respond, instead blushing sharply.

"Latias?"

_Yes. It was me who kissed you... as... as a... a... thank you for everything you did to help us._

"It was nice. Thanks." Ash said, although he suspected that there was more to it then the Eon Pokemon was telling. As a general rule, Pokemon didn't blush very often, partly because the wide range of colorings often made it hard to detect a blush and also because some Pokemon were physically incapable of blushing. The fact that Ash could see Latias' blush despite her red colouration meant she was blushing hard. Ash filled that thought away for later.

"Well, I need to get a spare Pokeball from my pack. Wait here?"

_Sure thing._

Ash quietly sneaked back into the camp and grabbed a spare Pokeball from his pack. He returned to the woods to find Latias staring up at the sky.

_What will it be like?_

"What will what be like?"

_The inside of a Pokeball?_

"I don't know. I've always been told Pokeballs are designed to make a Pokemon comfortable. You won't have to stay in it if you don't want to. Pikachu doesn't, he just breaks out."

_I can leave it if I want to?_

"Sure. I wouldn't force you to do anything, I'm not that kind of a person."

_Okay._ Latias said, taking a deep breath. _I'm ready._

Ash gently tossed the Pokeball at Latias, watching as it's red glow enveloped the Pokemon before the ball absorbed her. Ash picked up the Pokeball and looked at it for several seconds. When nothing happened, he smiled slightly. Obviously Latias was alright with it, or she would have broken out. As went back to the camp and lay down, placing the Pokeball on his belt. For the first night in a while, Ash slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>The group reached Goldenrod City in record time. Ash, Dawn, and Brock split up to search for Michael. Ash was in the downtown, looking around for anything that might help him. A police officer approached him and asked, "Is there something I can help you with? You look lost."<p>

"I'm just looking for a friend."

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is Michael."

"Oh, I know who you want. Go to the Flygon Club, it's a few blocks down the street. Michael is the owner and head DJ."

"Thanks sir!" Ash called, already running down the street, fumbling for the Pokeball containing his Staravia. He tossed it as he ran.

"Staravia, go find Dawn and Brock and guide them to here." Ash said as he stopped in front of the Flygon Club. There was no music as he went inside. People were sitting at the bar enjoying food and the company of others. The dance floor was empty, save for a lone worker sweeping the floor. Ash went to the bar and flagged down a waitress.

"I'm looking for Michael."

"I'm sorry, he's out to lunch right now. You'll have to wait for him to get back."

"How long will that be?"

"Not long, he doesn't like leaving his club unattended for long."

Ash ordered some food while he waited. Dawn and Brock eventually arrived, and pulled up seats next to Ash.

"So, did you find the guy you're looking for?" Brock asked.

"He's out to lunch. Should be ba-"

Ash was cut off as a bass beat started from the back of the club, where a pair of Loudred were warming up. Several other Loudred and Exploud were setting themselves up in various locations around the club. People were finishing their food and heading for the dance floor.

"Looks like he's back." Dawn commented.

Without warning, a tall man, not much older then 19 or 20, vaulted into the DJ booth at the back of the room, his Flygon coming to hover nearby. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on, with black, medium length hair cut to make it look like it like he had just rolled out of bed. His clothes were a plain tan shirt with a silhouette of a Flygon and a pair of dark jeans. He had a pair of headphones lying around his neck, which he grabbed and put one up to his ear.

"Are you ready?" He shouted. The crowd roared in return. "Then let's ROCK!"

Instantly, the Pokemon that had positioned themselves throughout the club setup a fast-paced beat with plenty of synth mixed in. The man swiped his hands across several controls, manipulating the club's lights in time with the music. The Flygon watched, nodding to the beat.

"Well, lets go see if he can help us." Ash said, getting off his seat and pushing through the crowd.

It took a bit of work to get to the DJ booth, having to deal with near riot like conditions on the dance floor. Ash noted that the Flygon spotted them and nudged the DJ, directing his gaze. A quick conversation ensued and the Flygon took over the controls as the man stepped down to meet them.

"You three look like you have a purpose."

"Are you Michael?" Ash asked.

"I am. What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about the RiQue?"

Michael gave Ash a hard stare for several seconds before ushering the three towards a door.

"Best not to talk about that in public. This way."

He led them to a small office set off from the rest of the club. Papers were piled high and several computers sat open, busily mixing new beats or in one case, translating some text.

"Okay, first tell me who you are." Michael demanded.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and these are my friends Dawn and Brock."

"Well Ash, tell me how you know about the RiQue."

"I just know the name. A Pokemon called Darkrai told me it in a dream."

"Funny, because a Pokemon visited me in a dream and told me someone would come from my knowledge about the RiQue. This was only a few nights ago."

"What do you know?" Dawn asked.

"The RiQue are evil. Not evil as in bad, but as in evil itself. They are everything wrong about humans and Pokemon taken physical form. Greed, the lust for power, destruction, chaos, darkness. Legends say that once, long ago, the RiQue entered our world and it took all the humans and Pokemon, united as one, to defeat them. The RiQue gain power from the actions of men and Pokemon. Every time someone does an evil deed, the RiQue grow in power. The legends say that one day, they will return to our world when their power has grown enough, and a hero called The One will rise to unite humans and Pokemon to defeat them."

"Who is The One?" Brock questioned.

"The legends don't say specifically, but they give a general idea. The One will have a close bond with Pokemon, even the Legendaries. You see, in that past, humans had powers that allowed us to understand Pokemon and much more. As we moved into the future, we lost those powers. It's said that these powers will flow through The One's veins as it used to. He, or she, will be able to understand all Pokemon, and also speak their own language. They will be kind, caring, determined. It's also said they will be able to sense when the RiQue enter our world."

"How will they come to our world?" Dawn asked.

"You know the basics of how our solar system is structured, correct? Space is too tight, too dense within our system for the RiQue to break through. They'll have to enter our world beyond the edges of our solar system, and then travel in-system. They'll form a rift there, where space is thinnest."

"How long will it take them to travel?" Ash asked, concerned.

"I don't know. The legends give no information in that area. They do say that The One will know when they arrive, and how close they are."

Ash rolled Latias' Pokeball in his hand, wondering if she could hear what was being said. Some of his Pokemon had shown an awareness of the outside world when they were in their Pokeballs.

Ash's train of thought was interrupted by a spike of pain, like a molten stake being driven through his skull. His awareness dimmed, and he could hear little beyond the blinding pain. Dawn and Brock seemed to be calling to him, but he couldn't hear their words.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he was in the dead land from his dreams. Latias hovered beside him, looking equally confused.<p>

_How did we get here?_

"I don't know. I must have passed out or something."

_Look._ Latias said, indicating the sky above their heads.

The sky was black as ink, a swirling mass of terrible shapes. Claws, tentacles, talons, wings and tails all swirling in the darkness.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Asked a mysterious voice, causing Ash and Latias to spin as one.

A man in a black business suit stood, staring at the cloud.

"Who are you?"

_Ash, be careful, something is wrong!_

"Tut tut, no secret conversations please." The man scolded while at the same time raising a hand and pointing at Latias. Dark energy leaped up around her, dragging her to the ground and pinning her there.

"What are you doing!"

"So young and naive. It's just business, plain and simple."

"It's cruel."

"Cruelty is my business, among other things."

"RiQue." Ash breathed.

"You're not as dumb as you look, Supposed Hero."

"You won't get away with this!"

"This is my realm, this dream world. But I'll give you a chance. A spark of hope, so that crushing you will be all the more cruel. I'll give you two weeks to gather your 'army' to fight us."

"Two weeks?"

"No more, no less. I'd suggest you stop wasting time dreaming and get to work. You've got a lot of it to do."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**

I hope you liked that opener. I've got quite a storyline planned, so please leave a comment on what you think.

I will accept any comment that is not flaming. Those will be used to roast marshmallows, and then be removed.


	2. Lost and Found

**To Fight and Defend**

Chapter 2: Lost And Found

A Story By: G'lek

When Ash awoke, he could taste blood in his mouth. Looking around, he saw he was in a Pokemon Center. Dawn and Brock were asleep in chairs and Michael's Flygon was hovering nearby, though Michael himself wasn't there. In the bed beside his, Ash saw Latias. He paused for a moment to admire her. She really was one of the more visually appealing Pokemon.

Ash tried to sit up, but found he was too weak to move. The Flygon noticed his actions and moved to keep him laying down. Ash decided to listen to the Pokemon and not get up. There was no clock, so he had no clue what time it was, and the window blinds were closed, blocking his view of the outside. Dawn and Brock both appeared tired, and Ash thought Dawn's eyes looked a little red.

_Ash?_ The weak thought entered his head like a trickle of water.

Ash was too tired to talk. He couldn't bring his mouth to work properly. He felt terrible, unable to reassure Latias. Desperately, he wished he could speak to her in the same way she did to him. The trickle of thought began to grow into a small flow, and Ash realized he could understand it. The thoughts belonged to Latias. He could make very little sense of it, her mind being a strange and foreign place to him. He traced the flow back to its source and tried to envision his voice.

_I'm here._

_Are you alright?_

_Tired, sore, but I'll live._

_You're talking to me._

_Yeah, I'm not sure how, but I am._

_The how doesn't matter._ _To hear your voice is good enough._

_How long have we been out?_ Ash asked, knowing that Pokemon often had a better sense of time then people.

_I don't know. My mind is still clouded._

_He knew this would happen!_ Ash fumed. _He knew we'd end up like this._

_He's trying to slow us down, force us to use valuable time to get well._

_We need to get moving, regardless._

Ash felt determination well up in himself, and he could feel it seeping through his link with Latias, giving her new energy as it gave him. Ash brushed Flygon's claw aside and climbed out of bed. He scanned the room for his cloths and pack. They were sitting on a chair next to Dawn. Ash forced his body to work, moving across the floor to get dressed.

Latias had managed to resume her psychic hovering and was steadfastly watching the wall while he dressed. When he was done, Ash opened his pack to retrieve his Pokeballs. Flygon had been watching concerned, and now he moved to wake Brock up. Brock snorted several times before he was fully roused, and when he spotted Ash, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Ash! What are you doing up! You need to rest."

"There's no time." Ash said, pulling his belt out and clipping it on. Dawn was waking up and when she realized what was happening, she added her two cents.

"Ash, this is crazy! You're going to injure yourself more."

"I've got two weeks, and I need every second of them."

"Ash," Brock said, not unkindly, "You've been asleep for two days."

This caused Ash to pause as the information sunk in. Then he hefted his pack.

"All the more reason to get going."

"This is crazy, Ash." Dawn said, raising her voice. "What is so important that you'd risk hurting yourself more?"

"Everything!" Ash shouted. "In less then two weeks, everything will be destroyed! I'm not going to lie in bed while that happens!"

Brock and Dawn both stared at him like he was crazy. It was Brock who said it first.

"Ash, you don't seriously believe what Michael said about the RiQue?"

"You bet I do! I've got this feeling, like something terrible is coming. It's the RiQue. And besides, Michael said that The One would have met every Legendary. I've met them all."

"Okay, but why is Latias here?"

"She's been having nightmares as well. The same ones I have. She came and found me while we were travelling to Goldenrod City."

"She's more then just a Pokemon." Michael commented, entering the room. He had changed his outfit to clothes meant for travelling. A leather jacket, with the same Flygon silhouette above one pocket and on the back, and a pair of black jeans composed the bulk of his outfit. He had abandoned the sunglasses, revealing his ice-blue eyes. He was wearing heavy boots and a pair of sturdy gloves with no fingers.

"The ancient text also tells of a Soul Mate, one who is The One's other half. The One is human, and his other half is a Pokemon to who he has bonded. She's a part of him, and him of her. Pokemon and human, male and female. The symmetry is undeniable."

_He's right, you know._ Latias whispered in Ash's mind.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"What does it look like? Ash is going to need all the help he can get. I'm coming with. I know the most about the old legends and I've always wanted to travel the world."

"This is crazy. You're all crazy."

"So you're not coming?" Ash asked.

"I'm not going to encourage this craziness, if that's what you're asking!"

"Fine. I'll see you around Dawn. Come on Pikachu."

Ash turned, grabbed Pikachu, and walked out of the room, Latias trailing close behind him. Brock and Dawn stared. Michael just chuckled and walked out as well, his Flygon following suit.

Michael's long stride made it easy for him to catch up to Ash. They walked in silence, Ash's mind working on processing what had happened. He could feel Latias watching his thoughts.

_If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself._

_Sorry..._

_Sorry what?_

_It's just, you seem unhappy. Is it because you left your friends?_

_Yeah. I kinda hoped they'd stick around, but we can't get slowed down by them._

_Don't judge them too harshly._ Latias said, sounding unusually mature. _They haven't had the nightmares. They don't know what we do._

_I know._

_Now, when do we get food? I'm hungry!_

Ash decided to ignore this comment. He was still trying to make a plan. He needed to track down all the Legendaries. The problem was, some were going to be hard to find, like Mewtwo, and others would be extremely aggressive, like the Legendary Birds. He needed to find a Legendary who could both help keep the peace and find other Legendaries.

"We need to get to Shamouti Island." Ash declared.

"We'll need to get passage on a boat."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"OR, we can go the fast way." Michael commented, pulling out a Pokeball. He idly released it, revealing a Salamance.

"Latias looks like she can carry your weight. It'll be faster then a boat, and we don't have any time to waste."

"Good idea!"

_Latias, are you well enough to carry me?_

_Of course._

Ash sat himself into the crook at the base of Latias' neck as Michael mounted his Salamance. Together, the two rose into the sky, making a beeline for Shamouti Island, home of the Legendary Bird Pokemon and Lugia, Guardian of the Sea.

* * *

><p>Dawn stood shocked in the Pokemon Center, unable to believe that Ash had just walked out on her and Brock.<p>

"Brock?"

"I know, we should probably stop him before he gets hurt."

The pair dashed from the Pokemon Center. They were close on Ash's tail when they spotted Latias and a Salamance rising into the air.

"Look, there they go!" Dawn cried.

"They're heading in the direction of the Orange Archipelago! Ash must be trying to find either the Legendary Birds or... Lugia!"

"We've got to follow them!"

"We're going to have to follow on foot, we don't have any Pokemon that can fly."

"Then let's hurry!"

* * *

><p>When Latias lost several feet worth of altitude, Ash both nearly had a heart attack and grew very concerned.<p>

"Latias, are you alright?"

_I'm... fine._

"No you're not, I can tell." Ash said. "Michael! We're landing!"

Latias' rate of descent was frightening, but she managed to slow for a soft landing on the Johto shoreline. Ash dismounted and began looking her over. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew a thing or two about Pokemon. Michael walked up beside him.

"She's exhausted. You probably are too. You two nap, me and Flygon will gather a meal. Then we can be off again."

"Sounds good." Ash said as he yawned. Latias was already lying down and half asleep. Ash lay down, supporting his head and back on the Eon Pokemon's belly. Her rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.

Michael grinned at the pair, thinking how perfect they were for each other. Even Ash's Pikachu could see the match, and was loath to intrude. Still, the little yellow Pokemon curled up in the crook of Ash's arm. Michael turned to Flygon and Salamance.

"You guys can hunt some fish, but make sure to bring some back for us!"

The pair took off, diving in and out of the ocean. Michael wandered a short distance into the forest to get some firewood and proceeded to setup a small fire. They hadn't travelled far, Goldenrod City was still visible on the horizon. Michael waited until Salamance and Flygon returned.

"Thanks guys. Salamance, you can leave your pile for Latias. I'll take those Flygon."

It wasn't long before the fish were gutted, scaled, and filleted. Michael cooked the fillets on a flat rock. He ate his share, then lay against a rock to watch the sun set. There was a good chance neither would wake before morning. It wasn't long before a Piplup emerged from the forest, sniffing.

"Hey, you looking for some food?"

"Piplup!"

"Here you go." Michael said, ripping a piece of fish. "You guys can come out, I know your there."

Brock and Dawn emerged from the forest. The both sat down around the fire.

"We didn't think it was right to leave Ash." Dawn commented.

"We've got no clue if any of this is real." Brock said, remaining pessimistic. "Regardless, Ash is our friend."

"He'll be happy to hear that. You two get some rest. I'll wake you when he wakes up."

**Author's Note:** Another chapter, more progress. Next chapter will feature Lugia!


	3. The First Legendary

**To Fight and Defend**

Chapter 3: The First Legendary

A Story By: G'lek

Ash groggily woke up, looking around at the beach. Latias was still underneath him, her gentle breathing slowly moving her chest. Pikachu was tucked in his harm and Michael was lying against a rock looking toward the ocean. Two sleeping bags were laid out with Brock and Dawn resting in them. Ash grinned. Somehow, he had known he could count on his friends, even if they thought he was crazy. Ash allowed himself a few minutes to just lie there. This was the most peaceful his life had been for several days.

Latias stirred beneath him, her breath quickening as she woke. She lifted her head, blinking away the last cobwebs of sleep. The moment her eyes fell on him, Ash knew that somehow, everything would be alright. It had to be, for her sake.

"Good morning Latias." Ash whispered.

_Morning!_ She replied, sounding happy. _Care for a swim?_

"Huh?" Was all Ash could say before she slid out from underneath him.

Latias grabbed Ash by the arms and somehow got him on her back before he could think about what was happening. As soon as she was sure he was in place and not about to fall off, she took off like a rocket towards the sea. Flying above the water, Latias looked back mischievously.

_Here we go!_

Latias tucked her arms into her body and dived. The water came up alarmingly fast and Ash grabbed around her neck. Then they were under the water, Latias moving with all the grace that came with her psychic powers. The ocean was teeming with life in all shapes and sizes. Latias moved among them with ease. Ash gazed in wonder and looked down to see if the bottom was visible.

Ash couldn't see the bottom, but there was something large moving in the deep water. He couldn't tell what is was from a distance, but it was easily several times larger then Latias.

_Latias, do you see that?_

_Yeah, what is it?_

_I don't know. Be careful._

_You worry too much Ash. It's probably harmless._

_I hope so, 'cus it's coming closer._

The mysterious Pokemon was indeed coming closer, it's form resolving into a silver-ish white color, a large pair of flipper-like wings, graceful tail and neck, and the distinctive navy blue mask. Lugia rose from the depths, appearing very much like the Legendary he was. Everything about his movements spoke of power.

**Chosen One,** Lugia said to Ash. **If you need to breathe, the surface is a good place to be.**

Ash realized that his lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. He tapped Latias on the neck and she ascended. Lugia followed after them. As Latias breached, Ash took large gulps of air. Lugia remained just below the surface. On the beach, Michael, Dawn, and Brock were all awake and getting ready for the day. Latias skimmed the water towards them with Lugia keeping pace below.

Eventually, the water ceased being deep enough for Lugia's large form, and he burst from the water, droplets ringing him and reflecting the light, giving him a brilliant halo. The activity on the beach stopped as the pair of Legendaries landed on the ground.

"That's Lugia?" Dawn breathed.

Brock was speechless and Michael simply bowed his head reverently. Ash dismounted from Latias' back and turned to face Lugia.

"What are you doing here, Lugia?" Ash asked.

**You are not the only being in this world who can sense the coming tide.**

"You feel it too?" Ash asked rhetorically.

**Your form rings with untapped power, Ash. It is clear that you are The One who is destined to repel the evil. I have traveled far to find you.**

The air felt electrified as Lugia spoke, leading up to something never before heard of in the world of Pokemon.

**Ash Ketchum, I place myself and my powers at your will, for the good of humans and Pokemon everywhere. I pledge to aid you in any way I can, and to not rest until the evil is defeated or my life is forfeit.**

Everyone stared dumbstruck. Michael recovered first.

"You understand what just happened?" He asked Ash, walking up to him.

"Not really."

"Lugia has just sworn himself to your service. He'll do whatever you say, regardless of what it is. I wouldn't call him a servant, but you are his master."

**He is right. I will follow you in all things.**

Ash was silent as that information sunk in. Lugia, one of the more powerful and intelligent Legendaries, had just sworn fealty to him. He didn't think there had ever been anything like this before.

"Well then... I'm really honored, Lugia."

"What now Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Now... We find Mewtwo. Lugia and Mewtwo together should be enough for us to gather the other Legendaries. Lugia, do you think you can track Mewtwo?"

**He is powerful, and no doubt will be hiding his presence. I will do all I can.**

"Dawn, Brock, I want you two to go find Celebi. Brock, Celebi should listen to you, it knows you. Michael, can you go to Alamos Town and find Darkrai?"

"Sure. Anything I need to know?"

"Tell him Ash sent you to get him. He'll know what it means."

"And us?" Brock asked.

"You guys meet me and Michael at Pallet Town with Celebi. Professor Oak might be able to help us out, and he's the best Pokemon expert we know."

"What about you Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to go to the Tree of Beginning."

"Be careful Ash." Brock commented.

"I will be. Everyone meet in Pallet as soon as you've finished, or at the end of two days. We can't waste time."

_I'm coming with you, right Ash?_

"Yeah." Ash whispered.

**I will take Dawn and Brock to Ilex Forest. It will be faster then them walking.**

"Thanks Lugia. Everyone, let's get a move on!"

Michael remained standing as everyone left. He watched Ash and Latias until they faded from sight.

"Do you think you should have told them?" His Flygon asked, coming up beside him.

"I don't know. I doubt any of them suspect."

"Mmmm, but that maybe be more of a hindrance then a help."

"I'll tell them when we reunite in Pallet Town."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Moving along. I'll be doing a chapter for each group, and they'll be longer chapters. As always, please review.


End file.
